


Wszystkim Tylko Nie Prostym

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cas jest beznadziejnie zakochany w Deanie, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean się nie lubi, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Słaba poezja, Wyznanie miłości, poezja, tłumaczenie poezji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiersz miłosny od Castiela dla Deana</p><p>Tłumaczenie wiersza "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7646446">Anything But Simple</a> autorstwa <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/fooperdoodle/pseuds/fooperdoodle">fooperdoodle</a>. Betowała Wirwanna.</p><p>To tłumaczenie powstało w ramach <a href="http://imaginarium.forumyo.com/t260-ja-nie-zrobie-potrzymaj-mi-kawe-czyli-wyzwania-noworoczne"><em>wyzwania tłumaczeniowego nr 9 forum Imaginarium</em></a>. Uprzedzam: <strong>nie umiem w poezję</strong>. W tłumaczenie poezji również.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkim Tylko Nie Prostym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything But Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646446) by [whatthefrickfrackpaddywack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack). 



Myślałeś, że jesteś prosty.

Zwyczajny.

Nudny.

Świat spróbował uprościć

Twoje złożone równanie,

I w swojej ignorancji

Zapomniał o trzy w pamięci.

I nie wiedział jak

Pomnożyć przez cztery.

Świat nie był biegły w twej

Arytmetyce.

A jest o wiele

Prościej

Zobaczyć piękno w

Oczywistym

Niż poszukać piegów nad twoją wargą.

Szybciej jest dodać dwa do dwóch

Niż spotęgować

Do największego wspólnego mnożnika.

I dlatego świat spróbował uczynić Cię

Prostym.

 

Ale dla mnie

Jesteś bardziej niezwykły

Niż Filary Stworzenia

W odległej galaktyce.

Jesteś nebulą

Na skraju wybuchu,

Pędzącą asterodą, co

Goni za gwiazdami.

To w tym się zakochałem.

I jestem gotów

Na matematykę

Potrzebną do dotarcia do celu.

 

Jesteś pojedynczym atomem wodoru

Który stworzył mój wszechświat

W

          Wielkim

               Wybuchu

Zalewając

     Cały

               Czas

          I całą

     Przestrzeń

Chmurami różu

I blaskiem gwiezdnego pyłu.

A kiedy mówią,

Że twoje oczy są zielone,

Odpowiadam: bzdura.

Twoje oczy są płatkami śniegu,

Które topnieją na moim nosie.

W Twoich oczach ukryto

Moje człowieczeństwo

Niczym kotwicę

Twoje oczy są moim

          Księżycem

               I moimi

                    Gwiazdami

I moją galaktyką.

Nie jesteś taki Prosty

Jak mówią inni.


End file.
